5 days of falling
by LastMelodya
Summary: Ini tentang jatuh; ada yang sakit, ada yang tidak. [ #drabbletober day 1—5 ] [ multipair ]
1. i see you

**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.  
 **Warning** : drabble, headcanon, kinda rush, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note** : day 1—levi/hanji

* * *

 _ **i see you;**_

* * *

Levi mengingatnya di antara tawa-tawa sumbang dan teriak-teriak menyebalkan. Ia hampir menghafal bagaimana caranya berjalan dan derap langkahnya yang tidak bisa tidak dientak. Ia juga hafal, jenis ketukan yang kemudian datang di setiap daun pintu, miliknya, yang tak lebih dari enam ketuk, tapi selalu penuh dengan dorongan impulsif. Ia hafal ujar-ujarnya yang berantakan, "Levi, Levi, Levi", atau igauannya di antara pipi yang memerah, "Sawney ..., Bean ...," dan raut tegasnya ketika menatap komandan mereka, "Kita harus melakukan ini semua, Erwin."

"Lucu, ya, Levi ... ternyata takdir menyisakan kita sebagai dua orang terakhir."

Levi melihat senyumnya yang tak lagi sempurna. Mereka berbaring, berdampingan. Di antara lembah terjal dan raungan titan yang semakin dekat. Kaki mereka kebas. Tubuh mereka tumpul. Di sudut bibir Hanji, ada darah, darah, dan noda. Sebelah matanya yang tersisa menatap Levi redup, di balik sienna-nya yang perlahan menggelap. Mata itu selalu bersinar terang, ingat Levi. Meski bebeapa bulan terakhir, cacat membuat Hanji bergantung pada satu pandangan, tapi tatapnya yang terang tak pernah berubah. Hanji masih memiliki mata itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara—bodoh."

Levi hampir terkejut dengan suaranya sendiri, terlampau kecil, terdengar hampir berbisik. Ia terbatuk, merasakan lagi likuid anyir mengalir dari mulutnya. Ia bisa melihat wajahnya dari pantulan mata Hanji—dengan kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda dari wanita itu, bedanya, Levi tak melihat cahaya-cahaya seperti Hanji di kedua matanya.

"Tenanglah." Wanita itu mengujar. "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Levi menatap Hanji lagi, wanita itu mulai kesulitan mengambil napas. Luka di dada kirinya terlampau kuat. Menyadari bahwa mereka pada akhirnya berbaring tanpa mampu melawan, membuatnya mendecih sakit.

"Levi ...," Hanji menahan matanya yang hampir menutup. "Maafkan aku kalau tak bisa melihatmu sampai akhir."

Angin berembus kencang, pasir dan batu menerjang mereka ketika dirasakan panas tubuh raksasa semakin mendekat. Hanji memejamkan mata, pada akhirnya, melepaskan segala pertahanan terakhirnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

Levi melihatnya. Levi melihatnya.

Levi melihatnya dengan begitu jelas bahkan di antara tremor di tubuhnya sendiri. Ia percaya di awal kehidupannya dulu, ia ada untuk mati. Tapi kemudian takdir membawanya ke dalam fase-fase yang tak ia prediksikan. Bertemu Farlan, bertemu Isabel, bertemu Erwin masuk ke dalam tim pengintai, memiliki tim baru dengan ia sebagai kapten, bertemu Hanji ... memimpikan akhir baru.

Tapi hidup memang ada untuk mati. Maka Levi tak ingin menyesalinya lebih jauh dari ini.

Sekali lagi, ia menatap Hanji. Sienna di mata itu sudah mati, sudah tak bisa Levi lihat. Tapi ruang memori di kepalanya masih memutar suara-suara dan sosok Hanji di sepanjang hidupnya.

Levi masih melihat Hanji, memutar kenangannya di dalam otak. Bahkan hingga pasokan oksigen di parunya sudah mulai menipis.

Dan masih. Levi masih melihat Hanji, bahkan ketika ia menutup mata, meninggalkan dunia pada kehidupan yang lebih ringan, yang membuatnya terbang tanpa noda-noda darah, tanpa ruam-ruam sakit.

" _Welcome home_ , Levi."

Dan yang terakhir Levi lihat adalah senyum Hanji, sebelum semuanya memudar dalam cahaya terlampau pekat.

.

.

[]


	2. i thank you

**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.  
 **Warning** : drabble, headcanon, kinda rush, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note** : day 2—moblit/hanji

* * *

 _ **i thank you;**_

* * *

Hanji merasa bahwa dunianya terlalu sibuk untuk sekadar melamun dan memikirkan macam-macam hal yang pernah ia lewati, atau, bahkan, macam-macam hal yang belum pernah ia lewati selama hidupnya.

Tapi suatu hari, ia menatap Moblit yang tertidur di kursi sebelah ranjangnya. Dengan mulut menganga dan wajah lelah yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Di tangannya terpeluk rapi lembar-lembar laporan yang dibuat Hanji. Ada sepaket makan malam yang tak sempat Hanji sentuh, selimut asing berbau apak (namun hangat) yang kini menutupi sebelah badannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Hanji mendapati dirinya melamun.

Tak ada yang spesial tentang semua ini, hanya saja, Hanji seolah baru menyadari bahwa di dunianya, ada seorang penjaga yang memantau perputaran kehidupan Hanji. Mengantarkan makanan, membereskan dokumen dan tumpukan laporan, menyediakan keperluannya, menyelimuti tubuhnya, menjaga kebersihannya (meskipun, Hanji yakin, untuk hal satu ini, ada satu orang lagi yang lebih gila), dan melakukan hal-hal lainnya untuk Hanji.

Ia yang akan pertama kali berteriak ketika Hanji dalam batas ruang bahaya titan, ia yang akan pertama kali menjegal tangan seseorang yang akan berbuat kasar pada Hanji, dan ia yang akan pertama kali mempertaruhkan nyawanya ketika Hanji hampir mati.

 _Buntaichou. Buntaichou. Buntaichou._

(Hanji tak pernah tahu, belum, bahwa di suatu masa yang akan datang, orang inilah yang akan menyelamatkan hidupnya, menggantinya dengan satu detak nyawa, miliknya.)

Maka ketika Hanji telah lelah menatapi sosok itu, ia sentuh lengannya lembut. Masih sambil menatap, Hanji uarkan satu senyum yang berarti begitu banyak.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Moblit. Terima kasih."

Bias sinar mentari yang malu-malu pagi itu, tak berhasil menutupi rona kemerahan yang membias di belah-belah pipi Moblit.

.

.

[]


	3. i understand you

**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.  
 **Warning** : drabble, au, kinda rush, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note** : day 3—farlan/isabel

* * *

 _ **i understand you;**_

* * *

Farlan mengerti begitu banyak—bahwa menaruh hati pada Isabel adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak mudah.

Sesulit perasaannya yang teruar dulu, sesulit verbalisasinya yang tak kunjung mengungkap-ungkap cinta di tahun-tahun silam, sesulit tingkahnya berlaku romantis di depan muka Isabel yang terlampau childish.

Tanpa diminta pun, Isabel akan banyak menguarkan oposisi yang kemudian membuat Farlan bertanya-tanya, hal apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Meski ketika Isabel tersenyum, sekilas, atau ketika ia tidur dengan dengkur halusnya yang tipikal, Farlan tak perlu lagi tanya-tanya itu. Sebab di hadapannya, terpatrilah alasan atas pertanyaannya.

Sebab diri gadis itulah alasannya.

Ia mengerti bahwa mungkin, cinta terbentuk dari oposisi yang kemudian saling melengkapi. Mereka tak memerlukan hubungan serba searah, terlalu tenang, tak sarat dengan gelombang. Farlan tak perlu menjadi cerewet, atau, Isabel tak perlu berubah menjadi gadis dengan tenang-tenang khas dirinya dan redaman emosi. Mereka hanya mereka. Dua orang yang berbeda, kemudian saling jatuh cinta, dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Farlan hanya perlu mengerti, ketika Isabel menangis hanya karena sebuah drama murahan di televisi. Atau, ketika Isabel begitu lama memilih menu makanan di kala ia sudah begitu lapar. Atau mungkin, ketika ia sedang banyak kerjaan namun Isabel tetiba datang ke ruangannya dan memeluknya dan tak mau melepaskannya. Atau hal-hal yang lebih berat, ketika Isabel mengingat mendiang orang tuanya, dan ia mengurung diri selama berhari-hari, tak ingin keluar kamar meski satu detik pun. Farlan hanya butuh mengerti.

Sebagaimana Isabel yang selalu mengerti dirinya yang tak menyukai pergi ke tempat ramai meski Isabel sangat menyukainya, atau ketika Isabel rela meninggalkan deadline pekerjaan dan menginap di rumahnya saat Farlan mengalami demam tinggi. Atau, seperti ketika Isabel resign dari pekerjaannya, dan lebih memilih untuk pindah flat dan mengambil kerja paruh waktu yang lebih fleksibel saat Farlan berkata, bahwa mereka tak punya masa depan jika masih menjalani relasi jarak jauh.

Sebab meski diiringi berbagai perbedaan, Farlan mengerti, hubungan mereka terlalu berharga untuk sekadar beradu egoisme. Mereka bukan anak kecil, dan bukan pasangan yang hanya ingin mengambil benefit kesenangan dari relasi yang mereka bangun. Bukan.

Tapi lebih dari itu.

Sebab akhir yang mereka inginkan, adalah sebuah masa depan.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu menjadi gadis yang menyebalkan." Isabel menatap Farlan, memainkan jemarinya yang terasa begitu hangat.

Farlan membalas dengan satu genggaman yang lebih hangat, menguar satu senyum lembut, dan balas berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa." _Ia mengerti, selalu mengerti_. "Aku mengerti."

.

.

[]


	4. i forgive you

**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.  
 **Warning** : drabble, au, kinda rush, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note** : day 4—reiner/historia

* * *

 _ **i forgive you;**_

* * *

Reiner menghitung setiap detik yang mengkungkungnya di dalam kubikel mobil ini. Satu, persatu. Setiap detik seolah semakin menekannya pada dinding-dindingnya, terlalu sesak, tak bisa bernapas.

"Maafkan aku."

Tangannya berada pada setir dan terpaku lama di sana, terlalu lama, hingga lengan-lengannya kesemutan dan tak lagi terasa genggamannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Suara itu masih terdengar berwaktu-waktu yang lalu. Seolah mengejarnya ke mana saja, tak ingin berhenti, berkejaran pada detik-detik yang menggema di kepalanya. Reiner tak mengerti lagi hal-hal seperti apa yang mampu ia proses di kepalanya, selain kata-kata itu. Tiga kata penuh makna, yang sekarang, terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku."

Ia menatap keramaian dari depan kaca mobil, kemudian, keramaian itu (lagi-lagi) mengabur, matanya tak lagi bisa fokus pada satu hal. Objek di depannya berubah menjadi leburah cahaya, titik-titik kompulsif, dan sesuatu yang tak mampu ia tangkap lagi. Begitu seterusnya, hingga Reiner merasa lelah, kemudian menyerah, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan ak—"

"—tidak apa-apa."

Pada akhirnya, ujar itu teruar dari pengecapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Reiner merepetisinya, lebih keras dan jelas dari suara serak yang sebelumnya. Ia buka kembali matanya, menemukan pandangannya kembali kabur, untuk kemudian mulai menjelas. Membentuk satu objek yang mampu ia tangkap seperti sebelumnya; keramaian.

Di kala itu, Reiner memutuskan untuk menoleh, untuk pertama kalinya, kembali menatap gadis di sampingnya yang memasang ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Mungkin. Mungkin memang aku yang salah."

Gadis itu menoleh, balas menatap Reiner dengan mata birunya yang terlampau indah. Inilah satu hal yang Reiner hindari, menatal matanya. Menatap mata gadis yang begitu dicintainya. Menatap gadis yang ia sadari, mulai malam ini, tak lagi menjadi miliknya.

"Tidak," kata gadis itu pelan. "Kau tidak salah." Tangannya yang kecil mencari-cari jemari Reiner. "Maka dari itu, aku lah satu-satunya orang yang perlu meminta maaf."

Reiner menerima genggamannya. Merasakan jemari kecil itu tenggelam dalam jemarinya, terlalu melankolis, memori menyerang Reiner dengan kurang ajar. Menyakiti sesuatu di dadanya begitu tepat.

 _Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu_ , hanya terujar di dalam hati. _Jangan pergi, jangan pergi, Historia_.

Tapi Reiner memang pengecut. Maka, ia biarkan genggaman itu terlepas. Ia biarkan Historia menatapnya untuk terakhir kali, ia biarkan gadis itu membuka pintu mobil dan pergi dari pandangannya. Entah untuk jangka waktu berapa lama. Mungkin sebentar, atau mungkin selamanya, ia tak pernah tahu.

Reiner tak pernah tahu.

Sebagaimana ia tak pernah tahu bahwa selama tiga tahun mencinta, saling berjanji akan masa depan, seseorang menyusup dan mencuri hati Historia. Yang ia tahu hanya, Historia sudah tidak lagi mencintainya. Tidak, seperti dulu.

Mungkin ia yang bodoh, atau ia yang terlalu sibuk dengan cintanya sendiri. Ia tak pernah mau tahu perasaan Historia, yang Reiner tahu, Historia miliknya, dan ia mencintainya. Egois dengan diri sendiri, egois dengan perasaan sendiri.

Maka dari itu, ketika suatu hari ia melihat Historia tersenyum kepada lelaki lain, sesuatu seperti menendang kepalanya, dan membuatnya tersadar.

Historia tak pernah lagi punya senyum yang seperti itu dengannya, senyum yang kemudian Reiner sadari, hanya gadis itu berikan pada pria bermata hijau yang berlabel sahabat lamanya.

Dan meski teman-temannya menyalahkan Historia akan berakhirnya relasi mereka, tapi Reiner tak bisa, ia tak bisa menyalahkannya.

Ia akan selalu memaafkannya.

(Sebab Reiner, masih dan akan terus, mencintanya.)

.

.

[]


	5. i'm leaving you

**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.  
 **Warning** : drabble, au, kinda rush, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note** : day 5—levi/hanji

* * *

 _ **i'm leaving you;**_

* * *

Levi tidak pernah suka tersenyum. Namun, mungkin malam ini adalah berbeda. Ia merasakan bibirnya melengkung samar, menatap barisan rumah, gedung, pepohonan dari balik kaca bus yang memburam akan debu. Atau lampu-lampu jalan yang mulai dinyalakan ketika petang sudah benar-benar habis dan digantikan oleh malam. Ia tak peduli akan dengkur keras bapak tua yang tertidur di sampingnya (padahal, biasanya ia akan merutuk dan mengumpat kesal, untuk kemudian memilih berdiri atau berpindah tempat duduk), tak peduli dengan tangisan bayi yang dipaksa berada di udara sumpek bus, tak peduli dengan tawa dan obrolan mengesalkan, tak peduli dengan segala ketidaknyamanan di dalam bus kota tua yang reot ini.

Namun (lagi), malam ini berbeda. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan semua itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah sekotak cincin yang disimpan di saku sweaternya, cincin murah yang ia beli setelah enam bulan mengumpulkan gaji kecilnya, cincin yang tidak seberapa, namun cukup untuk ia bawa ke catatan sipil sebagai bukti pengikatannya nanti.

Levi bukan orang kaya (tidak juga wanita itu, yang bernama Hanji, tidak). Hidup sebatang kara membuat mereka bertua bertemu dan saling membutuhkan. Dan Levi ingat saat-saat ia menyadari bahwa ia butuh Hanji bukan hanya sebagai teman berbagi keperihan, namun—segala kebahagiaan. Ia hanya ingin Hanji. Dan hidup rasanya terasa begitu cukup. Ia ingin Hanji yang tidak lagi berbatas pintu kamar, ia ingin Hanji yang tidak lagi sekadar bergandengan tangan, ia ingin Hanji yang tidak hanya mengobrol seru di meja makan, ia ingin Hanji yang lebih dari sekarang ini.

Levi tak mengerti perasaan Hanji, memang. Tapi toh, dahulu ia juga tak pernah memahami perasaannya sendiri. Sampai sekarang. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadarinya. Tapi Levi cukup yakin bahwa setidaknya, Hanji pun punya rasa yang sama. Sebab jika Levi boleh berpikir egois, tak ada lagi laki-laki lain yang mengenal Hanji selain dirinya, tak ada orang yang mampu memahami mengapa Hanji memilih malam dibanding siang, mengapa ia begitu menyukai helai daun dibanding bunga-bunga, dan bagaimana Hanji memilih membeli sebuah radio butut alih-alih ponsel yang mampu menjadi alat komunikasi.

Hanya ia, hanya Levi.

Maka ia tak akan ragu lagi. Levi akan melakukannya. Sudah sejak lama pulang tak pernah semenyenangkan ini. Memikirkan hari-hari berikutnya setelah malam ini membut dada Levi penuh. Mungkin, ia akan mulai mengajarkan Hanji membuat teh hitam nanti, atau, mengajarkannya menyemir sepatu bututnya yang sudah lapuk. Levi akan meminta Hanji untuk mengajarkannya mencari saluran radio di kala hujan deras, menghitung berapa suhu udara tanpa bantuan alat, dan memprediksi kapan hujan turun hanya dengan melihat awan-awan yang tengah berarak.

Levi akan melakukannya.

.

.

(Namun, kemudian, bus berhenti mendadak. Kakofoni dan teriak-teriak keras mengaburkan mimpi-mimpi Levi yang belum terwujud. Lampu bus yang remang-remang dipadamkan total, sebelum akhirnya semua orang tunggang langgang berlutut di lantai. Refleks, Levi menggenggam erat kotak cincin di sakunya.

Yang kemudian Levi ingat adalah, seseorang melepaskan tembakan, membuat bayi di sana kembali menangis kencang, dan semua orang memekik menyakitkan. Ujaran interjeksi untuk tak turun dari bus melayang, diikuti dengan perintah lain, _"Berikan semua barang kalian!"_

Sisi kanan badan Levi terdorong oleh seseorang di belakangnya, tangannya yang menggenggam cincin tersenggol, tak mampu menahan, dan Levi mendengar suara barang kecil yang jatuh di sebelah kakinya.

Levi mencari-cari, sama sekali tak berniat untuk merunduk sesuai perintah seseorang di dalam sana.

Sebelum Levi menemukannya, seseorang menatapnya dari jauh. Levi masih ingat matanya yang terbakar amarah dan wajahnya yang meraut marah. Satu benda teracung di depannya, dari jarak yang tak begitu dekat, Levi masih bisa mendengar desingan peluru yang dilepaskan.

Dan yang Levi ingat terakhir kali adalah senyum Hanji, senyum Hanji yang akan menyambutnya dengan baju lusuh seperti biasa. Senyum Hanji yang kemudian meredup, kelam seperti malam yang sangat disukai Hanji, semakin gelap, dan gelap.

Levi tak bisa melihat apa pun lagi.)

.

.

[]


End file.
